<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>playful kisses by bene_elim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728379">playful kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bene_elim/pseuds/bene_elim'>bene_elim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kisses, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bene_elim/pseuds/bene_elim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kiss prompts for b/b!! prompt: teasing kisses where one person blows air into the other’s mouth and runs away</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Balthamos/Baruch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>playful kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>no beta, not even a poem line for a title because do u know how HARD it is to find poems about kisses that are relevant?? <br/>prompt: teasing kisses where one person blows air into the other’s mouth and runs away</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come here,” Baruch said one day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Comfortable where he was lying, bathing in the sunlight, Balthamos barely cracked open an eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A <span>swoosh</span>, so quiet it was almost silent. Balthamos knew that to be the sound of Baruch flying, for he was the swiftest and quietest flier that Balthamos had ever known and he took delight in watching him soar, and thus he knew the sounds of his wings very well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Opening his eyes, he was met with the sight of Baruch hovering upside down above him. It made Balthamos want to smile, but he kept it off of his face for the sake of playfulness – something that only ever happened around his beloved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What might you want, hm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stand up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Balthamos closed his eyes again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” He reiterated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to kiss you!” Baruch said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, finally, the smile he had been holding back bloomed across Balthamos’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, well in that case,” he said, standing, “I suppose I must concede to your instruction,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stood toe to toe, gazing at each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kiss me, then,” Balthamos said, and before he had even finished speaking, Baruch was leaning down and placing his lips upon his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Balthamos could register it, a puff of air was blown into his mouth and Baruch was running away, his laughter like a tinkling bell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, yes, very amusing,” Balthamos griped, though secretly he <span>was</span> amused. Baruch never failed to amuse him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!! come join the hdm discord server - message me at virgll.tumblr.com!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>